1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scuba diving apparatus, and more particularly pertains to an in-line air pressure regulator interposed between a tank of high pressure air and a second stage demand regulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The average recreational scuba diver must carry a tank filled with life sustaining air on his back while underwater. In order for this air to be breathable, it must be reduced from the very high pressure that is found in the tank to a much lower pressure that enables the breathing apparatus or second stage regulator to operate properly. With today's present technology, a large bulky and somewhat cumbersome regulator is attached to the scuba diver's tank in order to reduce this high pressure air from the tank to a much lower pressure at which the second stage or demand regulator can operate properly. The existing type of first stage regulator in common use today also has several optional ports providing both high and low air pressure for optional equipment used in diving. The addition of these optional ports increases the overall size of the first stage. It is a highly recommended practice when diving that the diver be equipped with a spare or alternate second stage air pressure regulator due to the dangers of equipment failure while underwater. It is common practice for most divers to be equipped with such a spare second stage regulator, but the spare regulator relies on the same first stage regulator to reduce the high pressure air to a lower pressure at which the second stage regulator can work as the diver's primary second stage regulator.
Therefore, if the diver's first stage regulator should fail, then both his primary and spare second stage regulators will be inoperative. There is available for purchase today a Y-type of tank valve that with the purchase of an additional first stage regulator gives the diver the option of having two air supplies completely independent of each other. But due to the large expense and the fact that the Y-valve is threaded into the diver's tank permanently, this is not a viable solution for a diver who travels and uses rented tanks. More specifically, this Y-valve connection cannot be easily removed from a diver's personal tank to be carried with him to another location where he must rent commercially available tanks.
As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved auxiliary first stage air pressure regulators which can be utilized to backup an existing first stage air pressure regulator. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need by providing a first stage regulator that utilizes present technology but gives the diver two completely independent of each other air supplies with the use of a standard tank supply valve. The diver is also given the convenience of using rented tanks which then have two independent air supplies.